Great Granddaughter
by BP15023
Summary: Jessie Tuck is visiting Winnies grave one day and meets her Great Granddaughter...R & R please
1. Chapter 1

1This is my first story sooo no flames please? lol

Takes place in modern times

She had heard a story from her great grandmother about the family known as Tuck...her great grandmother Winnie Foster Jackson had met them when she was only a teen. Unlike the rest of her family she knew the secret of the spring and of the family because she was entrusted with it by her great grandmother before she passed on.

Her grandmother who shared the same name as her mother was buried outside in the front of the old house...her own mother shared the same name as it was passed down from one to another until it reached her...this girls name was Robbin...unlike everyone else in the family she refused to go by Jackson thus changing her last name back to Foster.

One Day she looked out the window and saw a boy with longer brown hair sitting out in front of her grandmothers grave stone. Being as quiet as she could Robbin snuck out and sat on the porch behind him unnoticed.

While he was preoccupied she began to whistle the lullaby her great grandmother had used for her. The story behind it was that Mae Tuck had a music box that played this same song.

Jesse's P.O.V.

As I sat in front of Winnie's grave I began to wonder why she had left me when she promised she would drink from the spring...I was startled from my day dreaming by a song I knew all to well..I turned quickly to see a girl who looked identical to my love sitting on the porch whistling the song.

"Winnie" I whispered walking towards her...she came off the porch and smiled at me "are you Jesse Tuck?" She questioned.. The world seemed to stop for me hearing her say that..."W...Winnie how could you forget me?" I asked close to tears. "Oh im not Winnie that was my great grandmother im Robbin she told me your story when I was little I've kept the secret I promise" she added quickly I guess I looked mad at the time because she had said it so quickly.

Robbin's P.O.V.

He looked angry when I told him I knew his secret.. "I've kept the secret I promise" I added hastily when I saw his face he looked so sad after I told him I wasn't who he came for "well it was nice meeting you Miss Jackson" he said before he turned and began to walk away "Foster" I called after him quickly causing him to stop and turn around to face me "what?" he asked looking very confused "my names not Jackson I changed it back to Foster my great grandmother made me promise to go with you and tell your parents what happened she also had a message for Miles" I replied smiling at him. He looked shocked for a moment before nodding "alright come with me then I guess they are back at the old house im kind of surprised at how much woods are left" he replied smiling slightly "kind of my fault I liked the woods to much" I replied feeling my cheeks heat up. He must have noticed because his smile turned into a grin.

Jessie's P.O.V.

"Lets go then" I replied grinning at her "okay" was all she said before following me to the gate and out into the woods ahead "she did love you Jessie she just couldn't wait so after a few years when you didn't come back she kind of gave up" she said suddenly breaking the silence between us "oh..." was all I said 'hm maybe this girl isn't so bad after all' I thought to myself smiling as we began to approach the middle of the forest and the spring.


	2. Chapter 2

1Thank you for my first review!

Chapter 2

Jessie's P.O.V.

As we reached the area of the spring, I wanted to ask about what Winnie did after we left the first time but before I could she answered the unasked question as if she had read my mind.

"She did love you Jessie but after you left they left the town and traveled the world...all except for Paris she told her parents she didn't want to go because she wanted to wait and see it in more then a day but that was a lie" was how she began "her mother spent the rest of her life trying to set my great grandmother up with different boys then with men older then her but she never wanted anyone...I think that my great grandpa reminded her of you so much that after you didn't come back she dated him then eventually married and well you know the result of that" she said motioning to herself.

"So she did wait for me...just not long enough" I whispered as we finally reached the spring.

Robbin's P.O.V.

'He looks so sad' I thought to myself 'oh I wish I could help him but I don't know how' "See Jessie she did love you very much she had a good life I just think she would have liked to see you once more before she died...but I guess that's what im for to see you for her" I said brightly smiling as I looked around the clearing finally setting my eyes to the tree with the T carved into it "so this is it" I said walking to the T and tracing it with my fingers. "The house is just on the other side here come on then tomorrow if you will stay I can show you the my Eiffel Tower" he said enthusiastically before grabbing my hand and racing off.

Jessie's P.O.V.

'Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought she is more enthusiastic then Winnie was' I thought to myself as I raced off pulling her behind me laughing the entire time. We ran across the bridge leading up to the house and stopped in front of it seeing Miles standing on the porch with his back to us "Miles Tuck" I yelled causing him to jump and spin around to face us. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Robbin standing there I guess because she looked so much like Winnie did at her age.

Mile's P.O.V.

"Winnie?" I asked shocked to see she had drunk from the spring "you drank" I said jumping off the porch trying to not look excited. But she shook her head "Im sorry Miles but im not Winnie...she was my great grandmother Jessie found me instead when he came back but I know the secret of your family and I've kept it a secret my entire life" she said smiling at me brightly...true she looked very much like Winnie but I could tell she was much more enthusiastic and not afraid of things or of me and the family "But I have something to give you from her and me both" she added smiling more brightly this time

"Yea what's that" I said returning to my cold exterior with this new girl. She ran up to me and flung herself at me wrapping her arms tightly around my neck "uhhh" was all I said slightly confused while she hugged me a while before backing away "she asked me to hug you and tell you she is sorry for not drinking and to hug you but I added my own hug in there to its nice to finally meet you Miles she did speak a lot about you" she said smiling again.

"Well thank you it is nice to meet you as well Miss Jackson" "Foster" she corrected causing me to look confused "I changed my name back to Foster" she said nodding "alright then well what is your first name" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me "Robbin" she replied smiling again. "Well come in supper will be ready soon" I told her before she ran back to Jessie "Jessie Jessie he didn't act mean or cold" I heard her say while she bounced up and down holding onto my brothers arm. '

'Its going to be a long night' I thought sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

1Jessie's P.O.V.

I was very surprised when Miles acted so nicely towards her I guess it was because of Winnie even though he never admitted it we all knew he liked having her around. "Come on lets go inside and you can meet mum and pa" I said to the hyper girl on my arm. Nodding vigorously she pulled me onto the porch but I stopped her before opening the door "let me and Miles go in first to introduce you alright" I told her before pulling my arm free and walking into the house.

Robbin's P.O.V.

'Im so nervous' I thought to myself wringing my hands as a nervous habit. I heard Jessie explaining to his parents that I was outside and was nearly ran over by a lady I could only assume to be the mother Mae Tuck "hello darling do come in and tell us what happened to our dear Winnie" she cried pulling me inside before I had a chance to respond.

Mae's P.O.V.

'How terrible poor Jessie' I thought to myself as I listened to the story this girl who looked so much like our Winnie told "well dear you are here now why don't you stay the night here in here we can make up a spare bedroom like we did for Winnie when she stayed with us" I suggested smiling as I gripped onto her and pulled her along away from Jessie who seemed to be looking at me with pleading eyes "Mum I was wondering if I could take Robbin swimming before dinner" Jessie asked smiling innocently enough at me but I had a feeling something was up "alright but be back before dinner so she can meet Angus" I told him.

Jessie's P.O.V.

"Come on Robbin I can show you the Eiffel tower...well my Eiffel tower I guess" I told her smiling brightly at her...I thought I saw a tiny bit of red creep onto her cheeks but I shook it off and led her through the woods to the giant rock formation two feet taller then the real tower in Paris France.

Next Chapter...Coming soon! R&R please!


End file.
